Daisuke: Bold As Love
by Monsignor Gabriel
Summary: Daisuke is sick and tired of Dark's use of his body to pick up chicks. One day in a library, though, Daisuke met a wonderful young woman that finally put him a step further in life as Daisuke beat Dark at his own game. Special guest: Yomiko Readman


_**DAISUKE: BOLD AS LOVE**_

**A short story about the day Daisuke beat Dark at his own game **

It's criminal, what he did to him every damn day. There ought to be a law about this kind of crap. It's criminal! It's murder! It shouldn't even be thought of! Ah, well, that's puberty for you: all those hormones in your system are going to drive you mad if you don't… you know, release them.

You know what they say: "if you don't let a little steam out of the tea pot, it might just blow up in your face". Still, Daisuke sometimes felt like he should be the one doing all the releasing around here; he's the one with the damn hormones raging around.

Dark was a playboy, no doubt about it. Hell, "playboy" is putting it mildly: he's a damn gigolo, a man-whore; he acts like a spoiled Hilton sister, acting all raucous, and with no dignity whatsoever. "Can't you at least hook me up for once?" Daisuke asked Dark as he set his eyes on a young girl walking down the street.

"C'mon, my dear friend" Dark said, full of joy he had caught Daisuke off his perverted guard and had taken the chance to transform, "I am not a complete man-whore; I am merely a very experienced fisherman, getting his day's catch to take home". Daisuke groaned at such a ridiculous comment. Dark, though, found it very amusing and laughed out loud.

"Are you okay, sir?" a flower-delicate voice said. "Oh no…" Daisuke groaned as Dark turned on a young teenaged girl. "Oh no, miss, not anything at all" Dark said, playing the role of a stout gentleman (once again), "I am merely very happy (ha ha)!" he added.

"Oh, ok…" the girl said, blushing. Daisuke knew exactly what must be going through this pathetic excuse of a lady's mind: either _"wow, he's hot! Is he like a supermodel or something?" _or _"I wonder how big his thing is…"_

"Ah come on, don't be such a hard ass!" Dark thought to himself, as he took the girl's hand, "screw you…" Daisuke sighed, "Just hump her little virgin butt so we can go home". "Whatever you say…" Dark said, kissing the girl's hand.

"My name is Michiru, a pleasure to touch you" Dark said… Yes, that came out very wrong. "I mean, meet you, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Dark said awkwardly. One of the girl's eyebrows almost disappeared into her bangs as it rose. "I'm Kasumi…" she said, with a slight hint of caution. "Um… so, what's a pretty young thing like you running around here?" Dark said, livening up the conversation, "Well, I'm supposed to meet my mom in a while. How about you?" she said, "well, I'm merely an experienced fisherman, taking home his day's catch". Dark shook his head and blinked.

He was sure neither he nor the girl could believe what was coming out of his mouth. The girl retreated slightly.

"You know, it would really honor me if I could touch your breast… I mean, if I could feel up your breastasses…" the girl slapped her hand to her mouth, now in complete shock as Dark struggled to actually keep his mouth shut: "I mean, if I could, you know… acco… accomp… accompanion… accompaniony… accompany you…" Dark was actually struggling to say the words right. Finally, he gave up and braced himself: "I want to fuck you".

Unlike the guy that sang that song, Dark was slapped like a man-whore would be if he was slapped by his pimp. The girl grunted "pervert" before continuing her walk down the street. Dark stood there, quite sure of the foil to his plan. "What the heck was that for, Daisuke?" Dark finally said, hearing Daisuke roar with laughter "Ha ha ha!!! Serves you right, you pretty boy punk!" Daisuke said, finally resuming command of his body as Dark slipped into sadness.

"C'mon, man, cut me some slack! Hell, I bet you're just jealous that you don't have my good looks and charms! Humph!" Dark yelled, "I'm just sick and tired of you using me for your little sexacapades" Daisuke said, picking up his book bag, "Besides, I gotta go read up some info at the library."

"Whatever" Dark said, sounding like a gossipy valley girl, "you're just jealous of my awesome _bishounen_ hotness and my love magnet self! So there!" "_"Love magnet"_?!" Daisuke said, "Dark, all you attract are pre-teens, village bicycles and cheerleaders. I only attract premium girls and girls who actually have a brain…" "And Satoshi, don't forget about Satoshi" Dark said, "Fuck you! Besides, he's obsessed with catching _you_, not _me_, so it's obvious _where_ _in the hell_ the attraction is!"

The argument over Satoshi's gay love continued all the way to the city library. "Ugh, I hate the library…" Dark groaned, "Hey, it's here for a reason" Daisuke said, heading for the left wing, where the public section was held. "I don't hate it for the books; I hate it for the people that are here". Daisuke saw his point as he gave his library card to a scary librarian.

She glared at him for a while before scanning it and then handing it back to him. "You have an hour before that card expires" she growled. Daisuke thanked her and headed for the aisles.

Hundreds upon thousands of books, magazines, and flyer collections extended as far as the eye could see in these aisles. Bigger, probably, was the private section, where only librarians could venture. The smaller east wing contained books that were mostly visual, audio, or both. The northern wing was a children's section. The second floor was host to a pornographic studio and catalogue, where only people who had secondary identification could go into (Dark, of course, got in once or twice).

Daisuke had lost his history book in a stream and needed to find one in the library in order to study up on the test tomorrow. He wandered through the textbook aisle for a little while… until he noticed something. He was reading an old edition of a history book when someone joined him at his side. It was one of the prettiest young women Daisuke had ever seen.

The girl was a young woman, probably a couple of years or even a decade older than Daisuke, noticeable on her height and the creases under her eyes. Her face was slightly covered in what seemed to be zit craters ("yuck…" Dark said). A long mane of rather oily but silky-looking hair ran down her back. She wore big black horn-rimmed glasses, and her eyes were notably blue, even from the side. A bright, kindred, warm smile hung on her face as she passed the pages on the book she was reading. There was a slight glint in her eyes for every page she turned. "Damn, that's the biggest nerd I've ever seen" Dark said, picking his nose, bored.

Daisuke stared at her for a while until she sighed in contempt and looked at her side. Daisuke thought remarkably quickly: "whatchou got there?" he said, pointing at the book, "it's just a wonderful old music appreciation book" the young woman said, snapping it shut and showing Daisuke the cover (it read "Music: an Appreciation". _"Wow… that is such a creative title!" _Dark said, sarcastically), "music appreciation? Why would you want to read that?" Daisuke said, "Well… I'm not reading it, per se" the girl said, embracing the book in a hug, "I'm just appreciating its features".

Daisuke tipped his head to the side, which apparently the girl found amusing, since she giggled, and she decided to explain:

"The best experience you can have in reading is if you know that what you're reading is premium, raw, ripe material that was almost the exact same thing of what the author wrote down for the first time. That's why I'm always interested in rare things, in these beautiful, exotic pieces of literature."

Daisuke's heart started to beat faster as he opened his mouth: "I can relate. There's so much nonsense and editing… I can't help but think sometimes that what I _think_ I'm reading is a completely different thing than what I _am _reading." "It's not just that!" the girl said, "it's just the book itself… books are sometimes like wine, you know?" Daisuke could tell that she was passionate in books, as he was smiling at her glinting eyes and her excited face, "you have to let them age a little bit… then, when they're seasoned just right,

you can enjoy them at their best!"

Daisuke merely set down his book as he crossed his arms and listened to the girl's rant; he was completely captivated by her. "Did you know that books smell like spices?" and with that, the girl offered Daisuke the book she had. Daisuke wanted to play along with her, so he sniffed at the book at first. Slowly, though, he caught an aroma in the book, and he ended up taking long drafts at it.

"Saffron, right?" she said, "yeah…" Daisuke said, as the girl gave him another to smell and said "how about this one?" Daisuke told her that it smelled a lot like paprika. This continued on for a time… until Daisuke, in his enthusiasm, found himself very close to the girl... "Lavender…" he said, sniffing at the air near the girl… they were face to face… Daisuke had wrapped his hand around the girl's waist, and they were staring into each other's eyes at almost nose length.

Both were blushing, though Daisuke knew he should not back off… instinct had taken a toll on him… "You smell delightful as well" he said (corny!!! Corn on the cob!!! Cream of the corn!!!). The girl smiled weakly as she sniffed as well. "Black pepper… intoxicating" she gasped, breathless.

Dear God, how did Daisuke get himself into a predicament like this? This only happened in the most inspiring romance novels, or on movies… if they were in public, they would look like a couple for sure. However, the moment would not culminate… "Get a room" the old librarian crowed, as Daisuke and the girl separated, clearing their throats, and making sure their clothes didn't look the slightest wrinkly.

Daisuke asked the librarian for the book, and sat down. He made sure he didn't meet eyes with the girl. He made sure he didn't raise his head up from his book. After a while of silent reading, he heard a chuckle. "Shut up, I know it's you" he whispered, "damn, you almost kissed her. Were you aiming for that?" Dark teased a measly grin on his face. Daisuke told him to shut up a couple of times… Dark was making him very annoyed, so much that he actually seemed to start talking to himself.

"Young man" a muffled nail on a chalkboard barked, making Daisuke jump, "if you're going to… get high, you might as well take that book with you" "yes, madam librarian…" Daisuke said, drained. He was sure she had muttered "good riddance" under her breath as he walked away.

Daisuke walked enshrouded in silence as he wandered off into the semi-dark streets. He regretted not being to talk to the girl for much longer… however, he was rather flustered when he realized with whom he had bumped into… headfirst.

"Comfortable?" a girl's voice giggled… Daisuke raised his head out of the darkness and realized he had walked into his library girl's bosom. He backed up slightly, apologizing. "It's ok. It was fine the first time… so why not again?" she said. "Sorry…" Daisuke said, laughing slightly, "Could I walk you home?" The girl agreed, and they both walked.

"It was a nice conversation we had back there. Thanks a lot for teaching me such wonderful things" he said. "I'm a substitute teacher, it's what I do" the girl said. Automatically, Daisuke took her hand. Even though the move made his heart jump, the girl didn't seem to notice. "So… you plan on telling me your name?" the girl said, tightening her grip on Daisuke's hand, "it's Daisuke, Daisuke Niwa" Daisuke said ("I dislike child molesters…" Dark groaned), "that's a cute name. I'm Yomiko, Yomiko Readman"

"Readman?" Daisuke said, "That's an odd name for a Japanese woman…" "I'm half-British" Yomiko explained, "My mother was Japanese and my father English. We all had this… obsession with books… and so I hang around libraries a lot. I work for a special one in Britain. I'm on… vacation".

Daisuke and the young woman finally reached a back alley that had a door leading into a condominium. "You live here?" Daisuke said, "Momentarily. I have another home in Britain" Yomiko said, leading Daisuke into the building… and then to a crisis zone that, apparently, used to be an apartment. It was covered in books, and on top of those books were two more seas of books. There were books on desks, books on seats, books on the window sill, and books on the TV. Everywhere, it was books. The square root of pi, in this room, was book. The People's Republic of Book reigned supreme.

"Don't mind the mess" Yomiko said, throwing herself on a bed, "I won't. I'm too enamored with you to worry about anything else" Daisuke voluntarily (yes, he knew he was saying this, no lies) said. Yomiko giggled, "wow, you know your way with words, little man…" she purred, looking at Daisuke with interest, "unlike my uncultured bum friends, I'm an urban renaissance gentleman. I seek to wise myself in my experiences…" Daisuke said, actually sitting next to Yomiko on her bed.

Yomiko eyed him with interest as he laid down on it, and then said "do you have a girlfriend, Daisuke?" "A girlfriend?" Daisuke said, sitting up, "I kind of do, yeah" "you _kind of_ do?" Yomiko said, noticing Daisuke was very close to her, "what's wrong, is she sour?" "With me, yeah" Daisuke said, sighing, "she doesn't want to talk to me… I think she's mad at me… she said that I should… you know…"

Yomiko asked Daisuke what… and the answer propelled a rocket to Russia: "that I should grow up". _"Jackpot…" _Dark said, slyly. "Huh…" Daisuke thought to himself… but then, a bomb was dropped on him by Yomiko: "so, you say you wish to… learn from your experiences?" Yomiko added as she stretched out on her bed, "of course…" "Well, maybe you should get a teacher to help you…you could learn a couple of things, you know…" Dark saw Daisuke eyeing Yomiko's torso, and ushered him on. _"Go for it, you'll never get another shot…" _he whispered and he snuck into Daisuke's mind.

Daisuke followed his instincts… he kicked off his shoes, climbed on the bed, and then settled himself on Yomiko… "I wish I could learn something from you, Ms. Yomiko" he said, almost cooing. Yomiko smiled, and said "I should test you on your overall… performance" "I'm ready… let us begin, shall we?"

And with that last word, Daisuke pushed his lips onto Yomiko's. He first felt her rough, tickling lips, and then tasted them, savoring them. He then pushed his tongue into hers, savoring every moment. After they were done, he moved his hands onto her chest and unbuttoned her vest, revealing that she had a very plentiful bosom, the biggest Daisuke had ever seen.

An explosion of emotions and twitching feelings drove Daisuke into a type of high he had never reached. There was a rising sun in his heart that shone like a crazy diamond in yellow, red and blue. A blossom of roses, orchids and more bloomed in his insides, and soon he was thrown into a whole new experience. His mind was numb, but it had not gone blank. No, it was merely… under renovation, one could say.

He then pushed his hand through the crevices in Yomiko's shirt, feeling around for a nipple, which he found shortly thereafter. He made sure every inch of his hand felt its soft warmness. Then, he pinched hard on it, feeling it harden in his fingers. Yomiko whimpered cueing Daisuke to stop. He then unbuttoned Yomiko, revealing the most invigorating, fantastical experience of the female bodice: a large, luscious bosom, a chest strong, shoulders broad like a man's, and a stomach.

Yomiko was a bit chubby, but she wasn't over-weight, nor was she too skinny. Daisuke dazed himself with the scent of lavender as he smelled Yomiko all over, stopped to suck on her nipple, and slowly revealed the rest of her.

He pushed his hands under her buttocks, felt them, squeezed them, and pulled Yomiko's skirt off, and then a pair of white panties, and finally, he saw the hymen of his highness. Daisuke felt the urge of putting his hand into. He did so, making Yomiko squeal very lightly. He raised himself up to her, and he began to kiss her once more…

Daisuke settled next to her after that, wrapping his arm around her waist once more. Almost instantly, he fell asleep. Yomiko heard him snoring slightly. She sighed, and then got up, and bounced over to her desk. "I need the perfect gift for him…" she whispered, taking a bunch of books out and grabbing some scissors. Daisuke had popped his eyes open and saw her working around. He got up and stroked her back. Yomiko froze, and Daisuke said "so, did I pass?" Yomiko straightened up, barked a little chuckle, turned around, and said "with flying colors! And for that, I have a reward for you".

Daisuke was presented with a little paper cut out with some words on it. It wasn't that amazing… until Yomiko said "look", clapped her hands on the paper… and let it go.

Normally, paper would drift slowly down to the ground, scraping the air as it did. However, this one seemed to… come to life. It folded, and started to flap its wings like a butterfly, and then, slowly, slipped into Daisuke's hands. "Wow… that's a neat trick!" he said. Yomiko giggled, shone her beautiful smile, and kissed Daisuke once more… _"You son of a bitch" _he heard Dark say as he walked out the door, _"you beat me..."_

Daisuke never saw Yomiko again after he left. He was contempt, and besides, he didn't think that he getting over-excited if he saw her in public would be good for his dignity. He did have one thing of hers: that little slip of paper… and scrawled on it was words… words that he would never forget until the day he died and went to heaven. It seemed to be poem, an odd, non-rhyming rhythm piece. He could, though, remember it word for word.

_Yellow he smiles, intrepid in his bliss_

_Waiting behind it_

_Fiery green fields of fire_

_Blue the life-giving waters taking for granted_

_They quietly understand_

_Once two sides finally lay opposite_

_Ready, but wondering who the fight will lay on_

_My Red is so confident_

_He flashes his love and his tenderness unto mine_

_Young, darling_

_So unsteady for his first go round_

_All of these emotions mine keep_

_Spurred forward, blooming, flowering, into a rainbow_

_Like you, like me_

_**Daisuke: Bold as Love**_

**The End**


End file.
